Suzaku's Hope
by LunarisStar
Summary: A cloaked figure sat in the back of the tavern. Many of the tavern’s customers stayed clear of the figure but their conversations reached her ears. Rumors that the Emperor and the other warriors of Suzaku had been sealed in stone and there was no way of r
1. Ch 1 Miaka's Feelings

I DO NOT OWN FUSHIGI YUUGI OR THE CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO YUU WATASE!

Hi everyone! It's Lunarisstar! Wow, it's been 8 or 9 months since I've posted anything on this site! Please don't be too harsh, I'm a little rusty but I'm going to do the best I can! I hope you all enjoy!

A cloaked figure sat in the back of the tavern. Many of the tavern's customers stayed clear of the figure but their conversations reached her ears. Rumors that the Emperor and the other warriors of Suzaku had been sealed in stone and there was no way of reviving them. Who was the cloaked figure and why did she carry a sword that looked like the one the Emperor wielded? The cloaked figure was the key to setting the warriors free, and if she failed a legend would start again.

**Ch. 1 Miaka's Feelings**

"Is it true that the Emperor still hasn't been revived?"

A cloaked figure raised their head in the direction of an alarmed voice and began to listen in on the conversation. The bartender and an elder woman had noticed they had caught the attention of the mysterious stranger that had arrived only a week after the event that had occurred. Several customers wondered who the cloaked figure was and why they frequented the tavern but never ordered anything sitting in the dark corner for many hours till finally leaving when it closed.

"Yeah. Ever since that strange light engulfed the kingdom, it is said that only the warriors who were picked by Suzaku were affected. I wonder why Suzaku hasn't appeared yet?" the bartender explained.

"You mean the Priestess? I heard that she was returned to her world and hasn't been heard from since. I wonder if she forgot about us?" an elderly woman said with a worried tone. The sound of a chair falling made the two turn to see the cloaked figure stand up and leave in a hurry.

The cloaked figure quickly dodged into an alley and sure of no one was around pulled the hood from their head. The cloaked figure was none other than the Priestess herself.

"I….I haven't forgotten." She muttered, tears began to well up in her emerald eyes and start to fall down her cheeks. When she was in her world, Miaka could always feel her warriors' presence even though she was no longer in their world, however, that changed only a week ago and their presence seemed to vanish. She had begun to worry about Konan and Suzaku. Yui, her best friend, told her not to worry that maybe she was finally letting go of that "dangerous world." Miaka disagreed with her and her feelings had been realized when Suzaku had appeared to her.

_'Miaka, the Suzaku Seven are in trouble. Something has caused them to be turn to stone and you are the only one to save them. Each of the weapons that __Tai Itsukun gave your warriors are the key to freeing them. You must find them and set them free, if not something terrible will happen.' Suzaku had told her. _

_'What will happen if I don't free my friends in time?' Miaka had asked in fright, the thought of them dying was something she knew she couldn't deal with. _

_'I do not know. Will you come and save them?' He asked. _

_'Of Course.'_

She had wandered near the palace and she knew that Hotohori was on the other side awaiting her to free him. She reached up and held a small charm in the shape of a sword. Suzaku had made the Suzaku Seven's weapons the size of charms so that she could carry them without a problem.

"Don't worry, Hotohori. I'm coming."

I know its short, but I want to take this story one chapter at a time! Read and Review!


	2. Ch 2 Rescuing the Hydra!

Sorry for the wait! Let's continue on! School and work has gotten in the way and I'm going to do my best! Might not be as good as first chapter, but Trying!

**Ch.2 Rescuing the Hydra!**

"Hotohori, I'm coming."

Miaka held the miniaturized holy sword tightly. It had been given to her by Suzaku as one of the keys to reawakening the Suzaku Seven. She prayed to Suzaku that she could get inside the palace walls without incident, she rounded the corner, and to her amazement there was a hole in the wall!

'_Thank you, Suzaku.'_

She wondered how the guards could have missed such an extremely vulnerable hole in the palace defenses, but she had a feeling that the hole had been created by Suzaku so she could get inside. She quickly made her way into one of the nearest buildings and made her way down familiar halls.

'_I can't believe I have to resort to this!'_ she thought disbelieved, only two years earlier she had been able to travel the halls freely since she had once been this country's priestess, now she knew that if she didn't have proof of her title, she would be caught and thrown into the palace's dungeon.

"That is one place I do not want to return to." She whispered, peering around the corner. The halls that lead to the throne room were empty; carefully she walked down the halls and kept a close eye out for any guards.

'_I keep forgetting how lost I got the first time I came here. I had gotten separated from Tamahome, and had wondered into the courtyard where I met Hotohori for the first time.'_ She thought, reminiscing into her memories. Shaking her head, she knew she had to focus because if she alerted a guard it was over. She peered into the throne room and noticed that the throne itself had been covered with a thick red curtain. She looked around the room and didn't see any guards. She ran across and quickly ducked behind the curtain, and just so happened to miss a guard who came in just as she hid. Breathing hard and clutching the charm, she waited. The guard left the room as quickly as he had arrived, with a sigh of relieve she turned, and gasped in utter horror. Hotohori was there, frozen in stone.

'_I still can't believe this happened.'_ She gazed upon him with tear filled eyes. His clothes were nicely laid around him; his face had that of a calm stare as if he was still listening to his advisors. She felt the sword suddenly go hot around her neck, she pulled it off the chain, and it grew to its full size. Suzaku's instructions seemed to ring in her head.

'_With each item, place it in their hands or on their person, hold it with them, and embrace them so in a way you are touching their symbol as your powers and mine release them from their imprisonment.'_

Turning a little crimson, she got into Hotohori's lap and prayed he didn't get the wrong idea; she placed the sword in his right hand, and leaned against him, her forehead against the symbol on his neck which was beginning to glow. She closed her eyes and prayed.

'_Please, Suzaku! Give me your strength!'_

The guards standing outside of the throne room heard a loud roar and turned to investigate. They couldn't believe their eyes as a column of red light erupted from the base of the throne, encircling their leader.

"PROTECT THE EMPEROR!" One guard shouted, they all ran in, but were held back by the force of the shockwave from the column's power. Within the column, Miaka was having trouble. She was loosing her grip on the sword and was slowly slipping out of Hotohori's lap. She could barely stay conscious.

'_A little…longer…'_

She suddenly became aware of a strong grip and embrace holding her and lifting her back up onto Hotohori's lap. She didn't know if it was Suzaku, Hotohori, or a guard but she knew she wasn't slipping anymore. She slowly opened her eyes to see that Hotohori was no longer stone and had been revived! He gazed upon with his gentle golden eyes and held her tightly. He thanked Suzaku for it was Miaka who he saw the moment he was reawakened. The column was slowly dissipating and he could finally stand to his full height. The guards all could not believe the sight of their Emperor, holding a young girl who was clutching him tightly as if he was the only thing keeping her standing.

"Let go of the Emperor!" One guard demanded, however, as he advanced forward he fell backwards as the Emperor's sword was suddenly in his face.

"Do not touch her! Do you not recognize that this is the priestess chosen by Suzaku who came here two years ago! Stand down! Leave her be!"

Ok, another short one. I feel as if my ideas are still scattered, but I'm getting there, thinking of doing a Kaleido Star or Sailor Moon one again. Help with ideas for chapter 3: Revival! Nuriko!


End file.
